doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bernice Summerfield
'''Bernice Surprise "Benny" Summerfield' é uma arqueóloga do século 26 e 27, uma companion do Sétimo e Oitavo Doctor e associada com Irving Braxiatel. Uma aventureira por livre escolha, antes e depois de seus anos na TARDIS, Bernice foi destinada a fazer escolhas que decidiria o destino do universo e foi adorada em algumas culturas como uma deusa da embriaguez. Biografia Início da vida Datar o início da vida de Bernice é difícil. Algumas datas indicadas para o seu nascimento colocam ela um século muito cedo para que possa ter vivido através de seus vários eventos, (PROSA: Falls the Shadow) e outras datas dão a entender que ela tinha apenas três anos de idade quando na verdade deveria ter sete. (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) Essas discrepâncias foram causadas por Irving Braxiatel modificando sua linha do tempo. (ÁUDIO: The Wake entre outros) Nascimento e infância Bernice Surprise Summerfield, filha única de Claire e Isaac Summerfield, nasceu na colonia Beta Caprisis em 21 de junho de 2540. (ÁUDIO: Just War) Uma filha da Segunda Guerra Dalek, (PROSA: Love and War) Benny mudou de escola muitas vezes para se estabelecer em qualquer lugar. Ela adquiriu uma reputação de "problema disciplinar" quando era mais nova. Foi em um colégio interno em Mal Oreille que ela lembra ter sua primeira aventura; Bernice descobriu que a monitora era um sapo gigante se alimentando dos alunos. Ela foi devidamente expulsa. (PROSA: Biology Lesson on Mal Oreille) No momento em que tinha sete anos, (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) Bernice e seus pais estavam vivendo na cidade de Vandor Prime no planeta Beta Caprisis. Apesar de seu pai trabalhar o dia inteiro como um almirante em uma Frota espacial durante a guerra, ela o via regularmente. Ele encheu sua cabeça com pérolas de sabedoria militar, (PROSA: The Evacuation of Bernice Summerfield Considered as a Short Film by Terry Gilliam) levou ela para pescar e leu seus contos de fadas. (PROSA: The Pit) Bernice já tinha começado a manter um diário - ela continuou a manter diários toda a sua vida. Ela evidenciou algum interesse na arqueologia neste ponto: partiu em busca de um botom com os dizeres "Eu adoro/curto arqueologia" (em inglês "I Dig Archaeology"). (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!) Bernice recordou mais tarde ela dando adeus à nave de guerra de seu pai, (PROSA: Shadowmind) a Tisiphone, pois ele partiu para lutar contra os Daleks ao redor de Bellatrix. (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) A nave desapareceu e o pai de Bernice foi dado como morto. (PROSA: Love and War) Para piorar a situação, os relatórios dos minutos finais do "Tisiphone" fez parecer que ele havia fugido da batalha. Almirante Summerfield foi considerado um desertor. Benny nunca perdeu a esperança de que iria descobrir o que havia acontecido com seu pai; a busca por ele foi uma das razões para suas primeiras viagens ao redor da galáxia. Depois de seis meses do desaparecimento do Almirante Summerfield (PROSA: The Evacuation of Bernice Summerfield Considered as a Short Film by Terry Gilliam) e algum tempo depois do oitavo aniversário de Benny, (ÁUDIO: The Extinction Event) os Daleks atacaram Beta Caprisis. No caos do ataque, Claire levou Bernice para um abrigo de segurança - mas foi exterminada por um raio Dalek ao tentar recuperar a boneca favorita de sua filha. (PROSA: Love and War, Return of the Living Dad) É exatamente desse jeito que Bernice lembra do ocorrido. (PROSA: Lucifer Rising) Com os outros sobreviventes, Bernice foi evacuada para uma estação espacial, a Estrela de Lucknow, e depois para um orfanato. Vida na adolescência e início da vida adulta Ela recusou a hospitalidade de seus pais adotivos fugindo; (PROSA: Parasite) aos treze anos (PROSA: The Tunnels to Heaven) ela encontrou-se em uma academia militar em uma Frota espacial. (PROSA: Love and War) Benny mostrou aptidão para a vida militar, mas tratou todos com desdém. Foi considerada para a Seção Líder entre os cadetes, mas seu registo disciplinar acabou eliminando-a. (PROSA: The Tunnels to Heaven) Bernice estava envolvida com atividades extracurriculares em seu tempo na Academia; ela era um dos melhores jogadores de tênis, (PROSA: Thirty Love) e cantou na produção do musical Carousel. (PROSA: No Future) Com dezesseis anos, Bernice fugiu da Academia e foi viver na floresta. Ela se tornou um guru para as meninas que moravam lá perto. (PROSA: Love and War) Foram essas meninas que deram o apelido de "Professora" para Benny. (PROSA: Blood Harvest) Bernice não estava sozinha na floresta; o seu amigo fugitivo, Simon Kyle, construiu um abrigo para as suas tartarugas de Galápagos ilegalmente reconstituídas. Ele se tornou seu primeiro amante, mas a traiu quando foram descobertos por uma patrulha. (PROSA: Love and War, Return of the Living Dad) Em algum momento depois, possivelmente logo em seguida, (PROSA: Dry Pilgrimage) Benny deixou a Academia e foi recrutada para a Frota espacial. Houve, neste momento, um plano. (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!) Ela abandonou todos em uma cápsula de escape de uma nave à caminho do planeta Capella. Antes dos vinte e dois anos, Bernice falsificou seu diploma de arqueologia e conseguiu entrar para o mundo das escavações. Ela falsificou o passaporte com a notação MLL (Muito Louca para Lutar, "Too Mad to Fight" em inglês) para evitar a ordem de pagamento. (PROSA: Beyond the Sun, PROSA: Genius Loci) Benny foi exposta como uma fraude por parte do líder de uma escavação no planeta Jaiwan, mas ele ofereceu credenciais acadêmicas genuínas (mestrado em arqueologia) em troca de sua ajuda na escavação. (PROSA: Genius Loci) Em uma das suas primeiras escavações, ela aprendeu que só havia uma sutil diferença entre uma faca usada para o corte e uma lança ou faca de caça. (PROSA: Just War) Aos vinte e três anos, Benny já tinha acordado na prisão várias vezes. (PROSA: Charged) Por volta dos vinte e quatro anos, dois anos após sua fuga da Frota espacial, Bernice passou algum tempo vagando pela galáxia com sua amiga Louise. (PROSA: Benny and Louise) Ainda com vinte e quatro anos de idade, não muito tempo após se separar de Louise, Benny escavou um local em Mare Silenium. Esta escavação estabeleceu sua reputação como uma arqueóloga e serviu de base para seu livro best-seller Down Among the Dead Men, publicado dois anos depois. Viagens com o Doctor Benny comemorou seu trigésimo aniversário no planeta Heaven. Enquanto estava lá, ela trabalhou com uma equipe de arqueólogos escavando uma arcada Heavenite. Bernice encontra Ace, que mais tarde descobre que ela viaja no tempo. Por baixo da arcada, um dos alunos de Benny, Clive Aubrey, descobre uma passagem que conduz a uma porta. Com a ajuda do Sétimo Doctor, com quem Ace viaja pelo tempo e espaço, Benny abriu o caminho, descobrindo um observatório Heavenite que podia detectar a esfera Hoothi. Ao fazer contato psíquico com a mente de Bernice, o Doctor enganou o Hoothi fazendo eles acreditarem que infectaram Benny, quando na verdade não tinham infectado, salvando sua vida. O novo amor de Ace, Jan Rydd, sacrificou-se para incinerar a esfera que estava sobre Heaven com seus poderes de pirocinese, salvando as pessoas em Heaven e bilhões de outras pessoas. Ace estava chateada com o Doctor por permitir a morte de Jan. Benny concordou em viajar no tempo e espaço com o Doctor — mas só depois que concordasse que não iria brincar com a sua vida. (PROSA: Love and War, ÁUDIO: Love and War) Durante essas viagens ela conheceu Irving Braxiatel pela primeira vez a partir de sua perspectiva, no ano 3985, e a jornalista investigativa Keri. (PROSA: Theatre of War) Casamento e divórcio No final das viagens de Benny com o Doctor, ela conheceu seu futuro marido, Jason Kane. Os dois brigaram e sua relação continuou a ser antagônica até Shug, um conhecedor mútuo, apontar como que eles haviam se apaixonado. De acordo com Shug, a má infância de Jason fez ele igualar o amor com a violência; buscava apenas encontros sexuais sem envolvimento emocional. Benny, por outro lado, deu atributos ao seu pai ausente, comparando ele a um Deus que ninguém conseguiria igualar; fez homens traírem ela apenas para reencenar a traição recebida de seu pai. Eles se apaixonaram porque ambos estavam tentando sabotar o relacionamento do outro. (PROSA: Death and Diplomacy) Benny casou com Jason em uma vila de Cheldon Bonniface, Inglaterra, em 24 de abril de 2010. O casamento contou com a presença de uma série de convidados de todo o espaço e tempo. (PROSA: Happy Endings) Não muito tempo depois, Benny finalmente encontrou seu pai, que tinha ido parar no passado. Ele estava administrando uma livraria/cafeteria e um esconderijo para alienígenas perdidos, em Little Caldwell, Inglaterra, 1983. (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) Tudo leva a crer que Bernice tinha cerca de trinta e cinco anos neste momento. Pouco depois da aventura com seu pai - que interrompeu sua pesquisa para sua dissertação - ela terminou seu doutorado em arqueologia. Uma briga logo se desenvolveu entre Benny e Jason e eles se divorciaram. (PROSA: Eternity Weeps) Os anos na St. Oscar's Pouco depois de seu divórcio, Bernice recebeu um convite para assumir a Cadeira de Arqueologia de Edward Watkinson na Universidade St. Oscar's no planeta Dellah em 2593. Ela aceitou e foi levada até Dellah pelo Oitavo Doctor. Ele também deu a ela o gato Wolsey. Até este ponto, o Doctor afirmou que Benny foi sua companiom que mais viajou com ele. (PROSA: The Dying Days) Ela viveu em Garland College of Residence, onde atuou como Reitora. (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!) Em St Oscar's, ela encontrou Irving Braxiatel, chefe do departamento de teatro de St. Oscar's. Este encontro foi o primeiro da perspectiva de Braxiatel, mas Bernice já tinha encontrando com ele antes. (PROSA: Dragons' Wrath) Após a evacuação de Dellah (2595) durante a sua ocupação pelos All-High Gods, Bernice soube que ela estava morrendo de uma doença incurável. (PROSA: Tears of the Oracle) Ela foi, no entanto, curada (PROSA: Return to the Fractured Planet) na destruição dos deuses. (PROSA: Twilight of the Gods) Os anos na Coleção de Braxiatel Após a destruição/remoção de Dellah no espaço, Irving Braxiatel pediu-lhe para que viesse para a Coleção de Braxiatel. (PROSA: Twilight of the Gods) Ela se tornou o novo membro da equipe arqueóloga da Coleção; Bernice assumiu seu posto no início do ano 2600, quando ela ainda estava com trinta anos (ela regrediu em idade em um ponto em suas viagens). (PROSA: The Doomsday Manuscript) Maternidade Benny ficou grávida quando uma feiticeira alienígena possuiu seu corpo e seduziu o Killoran Adrian Wall. (PROSA: The Squire's Crystal) O resultado foi Peter Summerfield, uma criança meio-Humana e meio-Killoran que nasceu via c-section, porque ele era muito grande para ser entregue no planeta Deirbhile, no qual a Benny foi presa pelo grupo Fifth Axis. (PROSA: The Glass Prison) en:Bernice Summerfield Categoria:Companions Categoria:Companions do Sétimo Doctor Categoria:Companions do Oitavo Doctor Categoria:Estudantes humanos Categoria:Arqueólogos humanos Categoria:Indivíduos do século 26 Categoria:Indivíduos do século 27 Categoria:Pais humanos Categoria:Professores humanos Categoria:Supostas Divindades Categoria:Jogadores de críquete Categoria:Orfãos Humanos Categoria:Prisioneiros humanos Categoria:Humanos aventureiros Categoria:Católicos Categoria:Indivíduos que testemunharam uma regeneração Categoria:Personagens